Saving Snow White
by Kare6Bear6
Summary: With the help of two important people, Snow White attempts to become herself again after the curse has been broken. But are there greater forces at hand trying to keep her the meek Mary Margaret, like an old enemy up to no good?


**Summary:** With the help of two important people, Snow White attempts to become herself again after the curse has been broken. But are there greater forces at hand trying to keep her the meek Mary Margaret, like an old enemy up to no good?

**Author's Note:** There will be quite a few differences in this story than what happened in Season Two. Just to name a few now, no darkened heart plot; no Greg and Tamara; no Lacey plot; Hook and Cora didn't follow them back; and the timeline will go slower as the events that took place weren't over a long period of time.

This will feature some flashbacks to the things that happened before this story started, like Snow and Emma in the Enchanted Forest, so I don't want to go into too much detail about those things now. But they won't be forgotten.

**Chapter One: Snow White or Mary Margaret?**

"So tell me, Dearie, what is it that has been bothering you?" The familiar voice of the man that started all of our problems in the first place broke me out of my reverie. But why he was here

"What makes you think anything is bothering me? And even if there was, why would I tell you of all people? That'd be like spilling my guts to Regina, and not in the way that she would like." Just the thought that Rumplestiltskin would even try to be talking to me now, and after all the damage that he has caused.

"Well, Your Highness, you're sitting alone…at a bridge…without any of your family or friends. If everything were to be fine in your perfect little world, would you—"

"My _what_?! Perfect little world?! What about my world has been perfect?! _You_ created this mess in the first place! Whenever I dealt with you in the Enchanted Forest, you collected your debts from me every single time that you offered your assistance. But no! The whole time you were plotting and using me for something much bigger. You _ruined_ my world. You _ruined_ my chances at raising my daughter because you screwed up your chances with your own son. Regina may have cast that curse on us, but you were the one that created it. And I am _done _allowing people to get away with the bad things that they have done. So excuse me if I don't want to have anything to do with you."

I didn't wait to hear a response from him. I just walked off. How dare he?! To pretend to want to help other people without a hidden selfish reason is something I will never believe Rumplestiltskin would do. After Emma and I were transported to the Enchanted Forest via a mess that he created in the first place, he tried to stop our coming back, along with Regina. Not even a day later, and he came to our apartment and collected Emma to take her outside of Storybrooke. Henry went along too, so it was just David and I.

When they got back, it wasn't just Emma, Rumplestiltskin, and Henry. Joining them was Neal, Rumplestiltskin's son and Henry's father. That's how we found out why Rumplestiltskin created the curse in the first place. He wanted to find his son after abandoning him. But he also used and destroyed us all in the process. And that's why I have had this anger towards him. He had helped us in the past just for his selfish wants. He didn't just collect his debts with us; he was trying to force together the events that he needed to happen.

But the thing is, Rumplestiltskin was right. There has been something wrong. And it's a problem that I don't see an easy fix to. It started after the curse broke. We had all been so busy trying to fix the town, and I got transported with Emma to the Enchanted Forest, that I hadn't even noticed that something was wrong.

After Emma and I got back, we were busy trying to get things back to normal. But after two weeks, I started to notice the problem. At first I thought that everyone that had been cursed was going through it. Then I realized David was no different. And while he thought that he was both Charming David and David Nolan, I knew deep down that he no longer had those qualities. If he was struggling with them while I was gone, he wasn't any longer. In fact, nobody else in the town seemed to be struggling with both personalities. But I was.

Now it has been three weeks since we have been back, and these glaring personality differences have gotten to be too much. I preferred to be called Mary Margaret, I wanted my hair shorter, I kept my Mary Margaret clothing style, and the most rebellious thing I have done since getting back home again was to walk to the bridge at nighttime. Only bits and pieces of Snow came out, and it was happening less frequently now. I felt like I didn't even know who I was anymore…

While in the Enchanted Forest, it was easy to act like Snow and not like Mary Margaret. I had to make sure my daughter and I survived the danger ridden forest. Everything that happened there was taking priority to my own personal problems. But the meek portion of myself disgusted the other part of me.

My solution to this was to try and force Snow's personality, my old personality, back into my life again. That's why I tried to be so harsh on Rumplestiltskin when he approached me, but a sense of guilt had already overcome me less than a mile down the road. By the time I reached my apartment, I was arguing in my mind on whether or not I should apologize to him tomorrow. This nagging voice in my head kept on telling me that I knew I would, whether I wanted to or not. It kept saying that even if I didn't hurt him with my words, it wasn't right to just blow up at him, good reason or not.

After tidying up a bit, I went into the bedroom to get some sleep. David was already asleep, and as soon as my head hit my comfortable pillow, so was I.

**~The Next Morning~**

When I woke up the next morning, the other side of the bed was empty. But on the pillow was a little note that read:

_Emma asked me last night if I could help out at the station today. Had to leave early and didn't want to wake you. Emma and Henry are going house hunting tomorrow. Date night for us. _

_I love you_

_P.S. Go into the kitchen. I made you something._

Going into the kitchen, I discovered what David left behind for me. He went all out and made a huge breakfast. There were eggs, toast, sausage, bacon, pancakes, french toast, and muffins. I ate a very big plate with a bit of everything on it. I was in the process of making hot chocolate when I realized that today would be the perfect day to try and figure things out. Since I didn't have a job after being fired during the curse, there was nothing that would occupy my days. David and Emma were in the process of trying to figure out how to enforce laws in a town like Storybrooke, where magic and potions existed. Henry was spending time with his father today, so he wouldn't be back until later.

And the incident from last night would be the perfect moment to kick start my mission. I went to bed last night with the knowledge that my Mary Margaret personality would win out in the end, resulting in an apology to Rumplestiltskin for what I said to him. But today's mission won't just be an apology. I think it's time to bring back Snow White.

I rushed through the process of getting ready; running through the shower, brushing my teeth, getting dressed, pouring my hot chocolate in a tall thermos, and running a comb through my hair before jogging out the door. Walking at a quick pace until I reached the pawn shop, I paused at the door. Forcing down the meekness that was trying to make its way out, I walked through the door.

There was Rumplestiltskin, standing at the counter with Belle. I didn't get a greeting. I didn't get any hateful words left over from our encounter. I didn't get a frown. I didn't get that classic annoyance or flamboyance that Rumplestiltskin used to give in the past when dealing with me. No, I didn't get any of that. Instead, I got something much different when he spoke to me.

"So, Dearie, are you ready to become Snow White again?"


End file.
